Spilt Ashes
by KuroyoruX09
Summary: Izaya's been missing for 2 weeks and when Shizuo sees him in Ikebukuro he picks a fight with him. But Izaya doesn't want to fight and he's holding something. Ashes? Of who? (Rated T just in case!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I**_

Puffing his cigarette, Shizuo Heiwajima, the monster of Ikebukuro, stormed down the street. He was pissed. No. He was way more than pissed. He wanted to destroy something so bad, he was afraid that he might pick up some random innocent pedestrian and chuck him into next week if not oblivion.

One thing was on his mind. _'Where the hell is that damn flea?'_

Izaya Orihara, that annoying flea, had disappeared two weeks ago. No warning or smart remark before he left. He just…left.

Passing by Russia Sushi, he walked to the park to cool his head. Reaching, he saw someone. He had brunette hair, a thin figure, and a fur trimmed coat. He was someone he could never forget no matter how much he wanted to. Someone whose voice ticked him off, whose face portrayed amusement, whose scarlet eyes glistened in the afternoon sun, and whose laugh made him want to tear signs out of the ground to hit him with it.

Shizuo's surprised face quickly transformed to one made of sheer evil.

"IIIIZAAAYAAA-KUNNN…where the fuck have you been?" he asked acidly. The figure tensed.

Spinning around the first thing he said was, "Shizuo, _Onegai. _Not today. I'll get out of Ikebukuro right now. I'll leave Shinjuku and move far away. I'll even move to America. Just please. Please not today." He begged, backing away, his voice turning into a faint whisper. He clutched at the small, brown urn in his hands like it was his life.

Shizuo just stood there, he couldn't speak. He had never even laid eyes on Izaya in this state. What was wrong with him? He had even used his whole name and not that annoying 'Shizu-chan.' There he stood, staring at the wide eyed raven. He looked miserable. Bloodshot eyes and ragged clothing showed how much of a terrible state he was in.

Shrugging it off, he yelled, "Not today, I-ZA-YA-KUN, it might be one of your shitty tricks. I'm not in the mood for it today. I've been itching to beat you to a bloody pulp."

"_Onegai, _Shizuo, _Onegai."_ The chanting never ceased.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" he growled, knocking the urn cradled in the brunette's arms.

"NO!" he screeched. But it was too late. The tiny urn shattered into a million pieces and gray dust spilled out, staining the sidewalk. Some of it flew away in the wind. The world stopped rotating for Izaya.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II**_

"You bastard!" Izaya screamed. He went hysterical. Ripping off his coat faster than Shizuo had ever seen him move, he bent down on the floor and cupped his hands, gathering the powdery material up and dumping it on his coat. He collected as much as possible and wrapped the coat up and held it close, shutting his eyes.

What the hell just happened? "Flea? What in the world…?"

"Shizu-chan you bastard, protozoan, brute, fake blonde, shithead. Do you know why I disappeared? Because something happened. There was a giant accident two weeks ago on the intersection next to Shinjuku and four people died. Those four people were my whole damn family." His voice cracked. "All four of them died. Mama and Kururi died in the hospital and Mairu and oto-san died on the spot. A damn drunk hit them. And he drove away like nothing ever happened. That was them you just smashed. The ashes were delayed because of a problem and I just came here to tell Shinra, Celty, Kyouhei, Simon and you I was leaving Japan!" his breath hitched.

His voice turned deadly silent. "I'm alone." He bit his lower lip hard to keep from crying but failed miserably, even after drawing blood and having it trickle down the side of his mouth. Shizuo had the sudden urge to…lick it? Crushing the jacket close to him, he ran. He just ran. As fast as he could and as hard as he could. He had to get away. It was too painful.

The ex-bartender just stared into the distance, dumbfounded. He didn't know anything anymore. Izaya had looked so broken, frail, and fragile he wondered if that punch had hit him, if he would have just shattered on the spot.

After a long drag of his cigarette, he trudged after the informant. He didn't know why. He just did.

Shizuo Heiwajima had walked all the way to Shinjuku just for the fucking flea. Why the hell did he do that? The bodyguard guessed it was because of the face Izaya gave him. That face stabbed the blonde millions of times and killed him slowly from the inside out without really killing him.

At Izaya's apartment, he slowly opened the door with a click, shocked that the door was unlocked. He never left it unlocked! Maybe because he was too torn over so many deaths at one time. It must have been a lot to take in at once.

He tiptoed in and made his way further into the complex. He paused at the sound of hiccups and sniffles and frowned deeply. _'Nani? He's…crying?'_

He stalked towards the bedroom door and flung it open, to find the one and only Izaya Orihara on his bed, hugging his knees with his face buried, crying his heart out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter III**_

Hearing the sudden noise, Izaya's grief stricken face shot up. Seeing Shizuo, he panicked a bit.

"Shizuo I said I would leave Japan." He stated staring at the wall with no emotion.

"…Izaya…" he threw himself onto the bed and wrapped his hands around the smaller male, holding Izaya's back with one hand and his head with the other. His chin leaned on Shizuo's shoulder.

"It's alright to cry. Don't hold it in. It'll make you feel worse."

Wide eyed, Izaya's thoughts rocketed through his head. But he felt…comfort. His eyes closed once more and he shed many, many tears. The informant's tiny, but strong hands clutched the back of Shizuo's bartender outfit as he dug his face deeper into the man's shoulder. He cried and he cried and he cried. His thin frame was trembling violently as he was wracked with tears. All the while, Shizuo held Izaya close, rocking him back and forth whispering soothing words into his ears.

Finally, when Izaya thought he could cry no more, he sniffled and looked up with puffy, red eyes to be met with a smiling Shizuo. Lifting the brunette's chin, he captured him in a sweet kiss. It lasted forever. The taste of cigarettes and milk lingered on the pale man's lips.

"Don't leave Japan. Then you'll be alone," he said, wiping the tears that streaked Izaya's face.

"But I don't have anyone here."

"But you do," he replied to the confused raven. "You have me."

The drowsy boy smiled and lay down on the bed, Shizuo following suit. The smaller male buried his face in the larger man's chest while he hugged his raven. His raven, yes. He liked the sound of that.

Before Izaya drifted off, he thought to himself, _'That's right. I might have been left by family, but I have…love.'_


End file.
